The TurnOn Tournament
by Bethany Ruth
Summary: Ariadne and Arthur decide it's about time they knew what Eames' biggest turn-on is. And since Eames is gay...well it has to be Arthur to begin the turn-on tournament. Arthur/Eames. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea that I had and just could not keep to myself. Arthur/Eames pairing, with plenty a mention of Ariadne. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything involving the film Inception. Christopher Nolan gets all the fun toys.

...

Arthur and Ariadne were sat at Arthur's desk in the warehouse, eating lunch. A loud humming noise distracted them from their conversation about architecture, and they looked across the warehouse to a desk where none other than Eames, was leaning his chair back, eyes closed tight, listening to an iPod and humming enthusiastically along with the music.

"What do you think he's listening to?" Ariadne asked curiously, leaning closer to Arthur in a conspiratorial fashion. After studying Eames' animated humming for a short while, and the way Eames' crossed feet moved in a rhythm on top of the desk, Arthur had come to a conclusion.

"Beyonce."

"What?" Ariadne struggled to restrain her girlish peals of laughter, hand covering her mouth in an attempt at keeping her salad in her mouth. Arthur smiled at her unexpected reaction and continued.

"No seriously, listen to what he's humming; watch the timing of his feet." Ariadne leaned forward on the desk, as if somehow if she were that morsel closer to Eames, all would become clear to her. "Look; you can hear it: 'All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, now put your hands up, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh.' See?"

"Oh my god! You're totally right!" Laughing again, harder this time, Ariadne threw her head back and collapsed back into her chair: this moment was just too hilarious. I mean, come on! It's Eames, and Beyonce! That is just too much! After a minute or two of unabashed laughter, Ariadne cooled down enough to ask: "What else do you think he likes?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, movies, cars, colors, anything!"

"He likes British gang films – his favourite's Rocknrolla: he has some huge crush on this actor in it, Tom Hardy I think he's called, something like that. He likes whatever car James Bond is driving and his favourite colour is magnolia, mostly because he likes the word." Arthur took in Ariadne's shocked expression and felt confused himself. Eames was admittedly something of a shadow in their team: he didn't share too much about himself, but Arthur and Eames had been good friends for some time, at least ten years. They came into the dream-share world together. Arthur considered Eames to be his right hand man, in many respects, and he often forgot that Ariadne simply hadn't had the same time to get close with Eames the same way he had yet. "What?"

"How do you know that much about him? I mean, I wouldn't say he's exactly quiet, but he's totally closed off emotionally."

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him. He's really quite...charming after a while. You'll see soon enough." Ariadne knew she wouldn't. She'd only been involved with this team a year or so, but it didn't take a fool to realise that what Eames shared with Arthur would not be shared with another soul. It wasn't anything obvious, just a...look, Eames had when he talked to or about Arthur, a bond there that obviously could not be maintained with anyone else. Ariadne was okay with it though, because she loved both Arthur and Eames like brothers, and that's how they treated her, she'd feel she was overstepping some unspoken mark if she expected this further connection from either of them. But still, it might be fun just to mess with their relationship for funsies.

"Is there anything you don't know about him?"

"Hmm, not really I guess. Oh! I don't know much about his family. I know he has a sister somewhere, and I think his mother's still alive, but other than that, I don't think there's anybody else for him." Instead of dwelling what was obviously a much deeper, more emotionally touching subject, Ariadne decided to head straight for her goal.

"What about sexually?"

"What?" Arthur just gave her a look of: _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Y'know, what turns him on? Gets him going? Lights his fire? Mangles his-"

"I think I get it."

"Good, because I really don't know where I was going with that last one."

"I don't know anything about that side of him. I mean, I know he's gay, but other than that...I don't know."

"Well I think it's time we found out!" Ariadne was overjoyed to hear it. Arthur having no clue as to where Eames stood in terms of what was hot and what was not just added to her fun little game. "I think you should find out."

"Me? Why can't you do it?"

"Uh, _hello_ Arthur: he's gay." Arthur was quiet for a second.

"Yeah I guess." Arthur considered Ariadne's proposal. It might be fun: he could mess with Eames whilst getting to know him better. And Eames was hot... It'd be something they could laugh about later when it was all over and he'd found out what Eames' biggest turn on was. "I'll do it. This'll be hilarious." Ariadne let a tiny squeal of excitement escape before going back to her lunch. They both watched Eames relax while they ate: he was humming along to another Beyonce song now.

Once Arthur threw his bagel bag in the trash, he sauntered over to Eames' desk, letting his hips sway a little in time to the tinny noise of Eames' music: _let the games begin..._

...

So yeah, I thought: that could be brilliant! And instead of pawning my ideas of on others, I decided to take this one on myself. Any mistakes are entirely my fault: I have no beta. If you have any ideas for Eames' turn ons, or have something specific you'd like me to write [particular clothing, bondage etc] please let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it in here somewhere. Please review and tell me what you think ;D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews! I had some very positive feedback which was lovely to hear. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks guys ;D

...

Arthur – hips swaying, mind reeling with ideas – sauntered over to Eames' desk. He bent over, leaning so he was resting his elbows on the opposite side of the desk to where Eames was leaning back in his chair, tinny music blaring out of his earphones, and resting his face on his palm, looking dreamily at Eames and waiting for him to open his eyes. Eames was faced with quite a shock when he opened his eyes to see none other than Arthur leaning toward him across the desk. When Arthur's mouth started to move, but no noise was made, Eames was confused to say the least. The telltale rolling of Arthur's eyes was clue enough that Eames was doing something stupid. Arthur reached across the desk and pulled out Eames' earphones.

"Seriously Eames, I'm trying to ask you out and you're busy listening to Beyonce?"

"Sorry darling – what was that? You're asking me out?"

"Well I was, but now..." Arthur was pretty confident that Eames was more than willing to go for a drink or two with him. Eames was more than flirtatious – as far as friends go – and Arthur figured that maybe Eames would be easier to seduce if his inhibitions were numbed by alcohol.

"No!" Eames began, bringing his feet to the ground and resting his hands on the table where his feet were previously. "By all means darling, ask away."

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to head down to the bar after work and get a drink?" Arthur chuckled lightly, tilting his head in his palm and doing his best flirty smile and eye combo.

"Why wait till later? When we could go, _right now_." Eames shot Arthur 'The Smoulder' and Arthur averted his eyes to the desk, looking back up at Eames from under his eyelashes to form his best seductive glance, the blush on his cheeks, however, was genuine.

"Charming, as always." Arthur deadpanned. "However, we have work to do before we leave." Eames leaned forward, his and Arthur's faces mere inches apart.

"Oh but _darling_: who needs work when we could have each other's company over a good, strong _pint_?" _Hm_, Arthur thought, _he raises a good point_. On the one hand, they did have work to do, on the other hand, perhaps Eames would be less inclined to bend to Arthur's will if Arthur made him wait. "Come _on. You know you want to_." Eames could see Arthur analysing his options.

"Eames," Arthur began, having just realised something. "How have you managed to make it seem like _you're_ asking _me_ out?" Smiling while he said it, Arthur's hand lulled a little towards Eames' on the table: Arthur wanted to be a suggestive as possible, without actually initiating the contact.

"It's like you said darling, I'm always charming. Especially when it comes to you." It turned out Arthur didn't need to initiate the contact: Eames' hand took his playfully as he finished speaking, twirling their fingers together and obviously relishing in the uncharacteristic flirtation Arthur was displaying. "So? What do you say?" Eames raised his eyebrows at Arthur, bringing their hands up to his mouth and kissing Arthur's knuckles softly. Arthur leaned closer to Eames, so close that their breaths mingled and Eames' eyes darted from Arthur's, down to his lips, and back again.

"I say good things come to those who wait." Arthur whispered, pulling away from Eames and the desk before swaying away, back to his desk. Ariadne's jaw was open and her open mouth formed a smile as she watched Eames' mouth hang open too, his eyes focused on Arthur's ass as he seductively swung his hips the way he knew got peoples' attention.

"What did you say?" Ariadne squeaked quietly as Arthur returned to his desk and sat down beside her.

"I just asked him if he wanted to go for drinks after work."

"And?"

"He said yes."

"_Eeep_!" Ariadne squeaked. Arthur rolled his eyes at her girly behaviour: that was the _exact_ reason he was gay to start with. Well, that and the fact that nothing turned him on more than broad shoulders and gruff, angular faces. "That is so great! So _tell_, are you gonna jump him right away or make him work for it?"

"I think maybe you're over-estimating the control I have over him: I'm pretty sure I'll have to do a little more seducing before he'll let me get that close."

"If you could see the way he was staring at your ass as you walked over here, you would be on my side of this argument."

"Really?" Arthur grinned, feeling his pride swell a little, going to the gym was so worth it.

"Oh yeah, he was practically _drooling_ on his _desk_." They giggled over Eames' adoration of Arthur's ass – _as he should adore it, look at it_- and eventually got back to work.

...

Finally, the working day ended, and Arthur and Eames were alone in the warehouse, putting on their coats in preparation for the arduous task of walking down a bunch of stairs to the bar.

"So Arthur," Eames began, working his coat on as he strolled over to Arthur. "Just how many drinks will I have to buy you before I can have you naked and thriving under me?" The deep, throaty rasp to Eames' voice had Arthur thinking that maybe they wouldn't need to go to the bar at all. Then he remembered his dignity.

"Under _you_? Twenty – at _least_." They shared a grin.

"Ouch darling, let's not forget _who_ asked _who_ out, hm?" Eames worked his way over to Arthur, smoothly sliding his hands onto Arthur's hips and squeezing him. Arthur leaned close to Eames, inclining his head so his mouth was millimetres from Eames' ear. He tugged on Eames' belt loop with his index finger.

"Try harder Eames." He whispered – teasing Eames was _so much fun_! Arthur grinned, dimples flashing, eyebrows raising seductively, essentially driving Eames crazy. "Come on, let's go. If you want anything to happen tonight you'd better start getting me drunk!" Arthur set off for the door at a lazy pace, speaking over his shoulder to Eames.

"Tonight? Really darling?" Eames' excitement was palpable as he followed Arthur obediently.

"Oh I don't know," Arthur replied, looking over his shoulder at Eames. "I could be..._persuaded_ into something with the right '_motivation_'." With that, he winked and – smirking to himself at the sight of Eames with a dropped jaw – sauntered out of the warehouse. Eames stood still for a second, staring after Arthur and the closing warehouse door, before he ran to catch up with him, placing a hand on the small of Arthur's back.

When they reached the bar, Eames held the door open for Arthur, remembering his mother's words in his head: '_No matter what the situation, you must always be a gentleman_.' Eames kept his hand on Arthur's back all the way to a table, a booth surrounding it.

"So, two pints of Guinness for us then?"

"You drink Guinness?"

"Only when I'm happy darling, and write now I'm _very_ happy." He grinned at Arthur, winking and heading over to the bar. Arthur observed Eames as he stood by the bar: he looked so comfortable, like he already had a plan of action. That was something that drew Arthur – and everyone else – to Eames; his character was so confident and self-assured, he had the kind of air that made you relax, lose your inhibitions. He was like walking, talking alcohol. Sinful and addictive. Soon enough, Eames was back and balancing their drinks whilst shuffling in next to Arthur, forcing the two to sit next to each other rather than across – like Arthur was expecting. "I know we're getting close pet, but you could at least move up a _bit_."

"I wasn't expecting you to sit right next to me."

"Who else will you lean on when you're wasted out of your mind?" Eames gave Arthur a smile too fond for Arthur's liking and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into Eames' capable side. Arthur stiffened slightly, awkwardly placing his hand flat on Eames' ribs, using him as leverage to pull away.

"I'm not so sure I'll need any assistance Eames: I'm more than proficient at holding my drink thank you." Eames felt the chill waving from Arthur's words and frowned, confused. Why was Arthur being distant so suddenly? It didn't make any sense; Eames only went to get some drinks.

"No-one said you weren't pet. Now come on, a toast: to Arthur – the _finest_ bit of strange I've ever laid eyes on – finally asking me on a date." Arthur grinned and raised his glass to the toast.

"It's just drinks Eames. One step at a time big guy." Eames couldn't control the pulse strengthening throughout his body as hearing the name 'big guy'.

"Mm, big guy. I like it darling, I like it _very_ much." Eames' hand, on the back of the booth seat, came to rest at Arthur's waist.

"Watch your hand placement Eames: I'm not that easy." Eames moved his hand back to where it was, relishing in the challenge rather than feeling hurt at the rejection.

"Brilliant darling, I love a challenge."

"Good to know, because boy do you have one." At Eames' surprised look, Arthur winked and took a sip of his beer, closing his eyes as he tilted the glass.

...

A few – well, maybe around twelve – drinks later, the pair were slumped in the corner of their booth, Eames' torso propping up Arthur's, his arm around the slighter man, Arthur's hand on Eames' chest.

"So. Mr. Eames. What else do you like?" Arthur slurred a little.

"What do you mean darling? Surely you can only have so many favourite types of cake."

"No, I mean other stuff. Like...kissing."

"What do you mean like kissing?"

"Do you like it?"

"Darling, I bloody _love_ it! It's the beginning of foreplay – something else I love. Why, are you taking notes?" Eames chuckled at his own thoughts. Arthur blushed a little, does kissing count as a turn-on? Isn't everyone turned on by kissing though? Arthur would have to dig deeper.

"Would you say it's your biggest turn on though?"

"Well obviously not, _everyone_'s turned on by kissing. I don't really know what my biggest turn on is. I think I'd only know when I experienced it. What about you?" Arthur thought about the question for a while, then realised the answer.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Hmm, I'd love to find out." Eames murmured deep and low, leaning his mouth against Arthur's ear. Arthur's body responded by rubbing his hand up Eames' chest and leaning his mouth up close to Eames'.

"Hmm, me too." Before Eames could reply, Arthur pressed their mouths together, slotting his tongue between Eames' lips and moaning as he felt Eames' hand on his knee, working its way up his thigh. Arthur's hand slid up to Eames' neck as Eames drew him in closer, their tongues dancing intricately in Eames' mouth. When the time came, Arthur was the one who pulled back, allowing them both some air. "So," Arthur panted into Eames' mouth, moving his hand down to Eames shirt collar, then back to his chest, feeling his heart pound. "My room or yours?" Eames grinned at him, and – leaving a tip on the table – pulled Arthur out of the booth by his hand, running them both outside and hailing a cab with a hearty whistle. Arthur couldn't help but feel impressed. It was about time he saw some of Eames' uses.

...

Sex in hotel room. Arthur waits for Eames to fall asleep, makes a note in moleskin, dresses and leaves. Sleeps peacefully.

The pair tumbled into Eames' hotel room, Arthur's hands on either side of Eames' neck and Eames' on the other's hips. They crashed into the wall of the thin corridor building up to the main bulk of the room, and Eames kicked the door shut behind them. Against the wall, Arthur felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of..._Eames_ around him. Eames' hands were on his ass, Eames' breath was in his ear, Eames' powerful torso was crushing against his, pinning him completely. Arthur's breath hitched when he felt Eames' thick, sturdy thigh pushing between his legs, giving him something to perch on. Something...sturdy..._thick_...promising good things from the rest of Eames' anatomy. Arthur moaned – breaking away from Eames' _delicious_ lips – as he began to instinctively grind down on Eames' thigh, riding it the way he planned to ride the rest of Eames.

"_Eames_." Arthur groaned into Eames' mouth. Eames was more concerned with ravishing Arthur's neck while rutting their crotches together harshly. "Eames," Arthur panted. "Eames take me to the bed."

"Darling," Eames muttered against Arthur's skin, licking and biting between words. "Don't you think it would be sexier to do it here, against the wall, _desperate_?" He whispered the last word with such desire that Arthur couldn't refuse him.

"Would it turn you on?"

"Oh _God_, so much pet, it would turn me on _so much_." And so it was, they had hard, rough, _desperate_ sex against that wall and Eames was caring, asked Arthur – even in their drunk state – if Arthur wanted preparing, Arthur adamantly declined it, keen to feel the burn the next day. And he did. Arthur enjoyed it very much. Especially the part when Eames bit down on his shoulder to stop from crying out to whatever deity he saw when he looked up at the sky.

...

It was some hours later when the pair were asleep in Eames' hotel bed. Arthur pulled away from Eames' grasp slightly – Eames was lying on his back with one arm around Arthur and the other resting across his torso, occasionally scratching at his treasure trail absently in his sleep. Arthur carefully climbed out of the sheets and off the bed, hobbling over to the abandoned pile of clothes near the dresser.

After dressing, Arthur took a pen and his moleskin notebook out of his suit jacket pocket, opened it up, and jotted a quick note down, under the heading T.O.T:

_Wall sex_

Putting the notebook and pen in their proper place, Arthur took one last look over at Eames, smiling negligently at the forger's sleep-induced smile, and turned to slip out of the hotel room unnoticed.

...

So that was Chapter 2, do let me know what you think! Thank you very much ;D


End file.
